Cinderpaw The Life of a Warrior
by Lionpaw16
Summary: This is about Cinderpaw, the little gray apprentice we've all grown to love. She has a new life, a new role in the clan, a new crush, and new friends. What next? R&R!
1. Intro

**Ok, heres my first chapter of the story! Hope you like it!!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior Series!_

"Cinderpaw! Get up, training!" a familar voice sounded close to the apprentice's head.

Cinderpaw jerked awake, her beautiful eyes flashing open. "Yes, Cloudtail," she murmered groggily before struggling to her paws and padding out of the apprentice's den. Sunlight flickered through the densely covered trees, warming her gray tabby pelt instantly.

She scrambled over to her mentor, smiling warmly at him. "What are we doing today?" she queried excitedly.

Cloudtail chuckled at his apprentice's eagerness and meowed, "We're going to the Sandy Hollow to practice your battle moves. But first off, are you hungry? I'm starving!" With his last words, he took off towards the fresh kill pile.

Cinderpaw let out a low purr and followed Cloudtail. She glanced down at the pile and grabbed a rather large and fat mouse. Greenleaf was upon them and hunting patrols were going great. Everyone seemed to come back with tons of prey, but they would still have to go back and collect the rest.

She padded over to Hollypaw, her best friend, and grinned warmly at her. Hollypaw was busy pulling feathers off of a chaffinch when Cinderpaw reached her. "When are you going to practice your battle moves again? Cloudtail and I are going out there today." she asked the black she-cat. They hadn't been to ome single training session together since she had injured her back leg. Since then, she had trouble getting to spend time with her too.

"I don't know," Hollypaw admitted sadly. "But, maybe I can convince Brackenfur to go today!"

Cinderpaw brightened immediately. "That'd be cool! I'll ask Cloudtail now!" Hollypaw's eyes glittered with excitement as Cinderpaw gulped down her mouse wordlessly, and raced over to Cloudtail, who was now sharing tounges with Dustpelt and Brackenfur.

This is the purfect time to ask! They're both here. Cinderpaw thought eagerly as she touched her mentor's shoulder with her nose.

"Cloudtail, uh, could Hollypaw come training with us?" she asked quickly, glancing nervously at Brackenfur, who was purring with amusement.

Cloudtail meowed sharply as he replied, "Thats a question you'd have to ask Brackenfur." His eyes betrayed his tone, as they were dancing with laughter.

Cinderpaw turned to Brackenfur, her eyes hopeful.

Brackenfur smiled warmly at the apprentice and answered, "Sure, we'll come." His golden brown body rippled with muscles as he rose to his paws. "Hollypaw!" he called as his eyes searched the camp clearing for his black apprentice.

Hollypaw finished her chaffinch, and raced over to Brackenfur. "Thank you!" she purred happily, touching her nose to his. She exchanged cheerful glances with Cinderpaw, and started circling the three cats anxiously. "Can we go now? Please?" she begged, looking at them with huge, round eyes.

Cloudtail and Brackenfur nodded and raced towards the sharp brown brambles and tore out of camp.

Cinderpaw smiled to herself and pelted after them, laughing. "Race ya! Last one to the hollow is a lazy badger!"

**Sorry its so short, the next chapter will be longer! Hope you liked it, and please review! **


	2. Training

**Ok, here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it!!**

Cinderpaw skidded to a halt in the Training Hollow, panting heavily. She quieted her breathing as she crept to the edge of the trees, waiting for Hollypaw to dart through the entrance.

_I'll attack her as soon as she comes through the entrance! She'll never expect it! _Cinderpaw thought, smiling at her evil plan.

Loud pawsteps alerted Cinderpaw to Hollypaw a moment before she came dashing into the hollow, breathing hard. Cinderpaw had caught her breath by now, and leaped onto the winded black she-cat. Hollypaw let out a yowl of alarm as Cinderpaw pinned her down, scratching at her sides with sheathed claws.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of Hollypaw, and she spun around to see Cinderpaw smiling mischeviously at her.

"Hi!" Cinderpaw cocked her head to the left as Hollypaw crouched down, her eyes narrowed playfully.

"Hey-" the gray apprentice trailed off as Hollypaw slammed into her, clawing at her sides with sheathed paws.

Cinderpaw froze for a moment, stunned by the force of the attack. When Cinderpaw figured out what happened, Hollypaw had pinned her to the ground, her forepaws dug into the ground while her hindpaws scraped at Cinderpaw's exposed belly. Cinderpaw summoned up her strength, and threw off her friend.

Hollypaw flew through the air, landing in the dirt beside Cloudtail and Brackenfur, who were watching with pride shining plainly in their eyes. Brackenfur's eyes shone even brighter as Hollypaw got back to her paws and charged at Cinderpaw.

Cinderpaw's eyes watched calmly as Hollypaw flew towards her, hissing, her eyes alive with fake menice. Hollypaw's eyes betrayed where she would land, so Cinderpaw was ready for her in a heartbeat. As soon at Hollypaw was near enough to dodge, Cinderpaw crouched.

Instead of landing on Cinderpaw's back like she meant to do, Hollypaw soared over her, landing right behind her. Cinderpaw twirled around, and flashed out a paw at Hollypaw's muzzle.

While Hollypaw was getting over the shock, Cinderpaw leaped onto her back, pinning her down.

Cinderpaw then bit down easily on the back of Hollypaw's neck--the short fur making her want to gag--since she would do that to make an enemy warrior flee.

Hollypaw let out a long pitiful wail of retreat, and relaxed.

Cinderpaw sprung off of her, yowling in triumph.

"That was awesome! You did really good Cinderpaw." Hollypaw congratulated the gray she-cat with an affectionate lick on the ear before padding over to Cloudtail and Brackenfur, who were arguing over something.

"My apprentice beat yours! Now where's my two mice?" Cloudtail looked around hopefully, grinning.

Brackenfur shook his head, silently laughing, and replied, "Who cares? Hollypaw did rather good, and so did Cinderpaw."

Hollypaw beamed gratefully at the muscular golden tom, and then asked breathlessly, "What are we going to do now?"

"Just what we said we'd be doing when we decided to come out here. Battle practice," Cloudtail meowed. "Cinderpaw, attack me."

Cinderpaw let out a meow of surprise. "What do you mean, attack you? I don't want to hurt you or anything." she added quickly, looking up at her mentor with her pretty yellow eyes.

Cloudtail crouched, his tail swishing back and forth. "Attack me." he repeated.

Brackenfur had led Hollypaw to the other side of the hollow so they could practice without getting in their way.

Cinderpaw crouched, hissing, and slowly padded forwards, her belly fur touching the ground and her tail keeping her balanced. She placed one paw in front of the other, her yellow eyes never leaving Cloudtail's blue ones.

Once she was a fox-length away, her eyes flicked to his shoulder, making Cloudtail think she was going to attack him there.

Once a tail-length away, she sprung, faking Cloudtail out before landing on her mentor's back.

_Yes! It worked! _she thought triumphantly as she bit into his neck ans swiped at his sides with sheathed paws.

Cinderpaw may have had the upper-paw at the beginning, but it looked like that was about to change as Cloudtail threw Cinderpaw off easily and shook himself off.

"Just some pointers, Cinderpaw, when you're trying to attack another cat, run at them, and attack quickly. They'll never know what hit them when they go up again you!" he purred calmly, giving her ear a quick lick.

Cinderpaw grinned warmly at the white tom, and yawned, blinking her eyes. It was now way past sun-high. "Could we go back to camp?" she asked hopefully.

Cloudtail smiled, and replied, "Sure. Brackenfur, Hollypaw, coming?"

Hollypaw turned around at the sound of her name, and Brackenfur slammed into her.

Cinderpaw heard Hollypaw moan pitifully as Brackenfur scrambled to his paws and raced over to her. "Hollypaw? Are you ok?" he asked quickly, his eyes searching for a serious injury.

"You've killed me." Hollypaw moaned as her eyes flashed open and she smiled. "I'm fine."

Brackenfur licked Hollypaw's ears affectionately and padded towards Cinderpaw with Hollypaw at his side. "Yeah, lets go."

_This was a good day..._ Cinderpaw thought happily as she yawned again. She quickly took the lead and Hollypaw hurried to catch up with her friend.

"That was so fun! I haven't had that good a time since I saved the WindClan kits!" she purred, nudging Cinderpaw's shoulder.

Cinderpaw purred distractedly, suddenly thinking of a golden brown tom that was still in camp...

**Oooo! Who's Cinderpaw's little crush? You'll find out in Chapter 3! Review!! Ok, I got this idea from a friend, and I won't update until I get 5 more reviews, so review please!**


End file.
